Majin
Majin is a member of Primordial Dawn, an elite group of warriors from an ancient race called the Tynar. Majin has an extremely large amount of magic power at his disposal. Appearance Majin has long spiky dark brown hair that goes down to his mid back. He wears a decorative black, brown, and red headband. He wears a slate grey haori open with no shirt and with high waist black pants. He has cream cloth wrapped around his shins and wrapped around his lower abdomen. His belt is also made from the same cream cloth. He has a long pendant style earring in his left ear. History Equipment Abilities Soul Manipulation Similar to the technique used by the Undiri in Lustana, Majin is able to "bond" with souls. However, Majin is able to forcibly bond the soul of any living creature with his own. His magic also allows him to "consume" that soul, storing it within his body. He can materialize these souls and use them as he wants. While the exact limit is unknown, it is believed that Majin can store upwards of one hundred thousand souls within himself. His magic is white in color. Master Hand to Hand Combatant Majin is very proficient in hand to hand combat. He has devastating strikes and is very fast. He can clear a 50ft distance in about a second. While he can wield just about any weapon effortlessly due to his immense strength and innate sword skill, he is more deadly without one. Techniques *'Soul Jigoku: Swarm -' Majin sends a swarm of flying souls towards the enemy, attacking them from multiple directions. **'Soul Jigoku: Massive Swarm -' A much larger scale version of swarm *'Soul Jigoku: Army of the Restless -' Majin summons multiple human souls from his body to fight on his behalf. These human souls are low level souls that did not retain their magic, which allows him to summon anywhere between 1 and 100 souls. *'Soul Jigoku: King of the Restless -' This technique allows Majin to summon 1 to 3 of his souls. These souls will have all of the magic abilities that they had during their life, but only half of the magical power. This is also taxing on Majin magic, as each ability they use draws from his magic power reserves. *'Soul Jigoku: Manifest Soul -' This technique allows Majin to use the magic power of one of the souls he has within his body. This technique allows him to use any and all abilities possessed by that soul, but requires double the magic consumption, making even low level attacks somewhat taxing. *'Body Snatcher Ritual: Endless Sea of Souls -' This ritual takes time to set up, but Majin has been able to create it during battle before. It involves an intricate magic circle with the target binded at the center. Majin can then place his fingers on the target's chest and extract their soul. This technique requires varying levels of magic depending on the magic levels of whatever is inside the magic circle. Category:Characters